The Hybrid Shinobi
by annawanderer88
Summary: Renesmee Cullen has gone missing for 12 years . 7 Shinobi is hired to search for her but apparently she is actually in Konoha Village in the Land of Fire . Haruki Wakahisa used to be in Anbu and now he is getting this mission to search for a girl/woman which is actually his mother . He is a Hybrid vampire and werewolf with some human in him but a strong and powerful gifted shinob
1. Chapter 1

** I just rewrite the whole new story of The Hybrid Shinobi . Writing isn't my thing so i just do my best to make the story interesting as possible . So hurry up and give me some review , what do you think of the story and maybe you can give some suggestion to make the story as interesting as possible . It look quite dull due to my grammar and maybe imagination and my writing skill just don't match . I was mixing Twilight saga , Vampire diaries and Naruto character and story all together . Too bad i can't choose a third option of story for a crossover . usually it's just have to be two story crossover instead of three or more than three . Review please ! Thank fo reading . ^^ **

There 're red moon in the sky although it's morning , the sky seem unusual and it 's worried me . I saw a masked man with that red special eyes staring at me , that man must be powerful enough to control me . I should be more powerful than him and yet that man that claim himself as Uchiha Madara . He's going with a big bad plan that going to destroy the whole world and create a whole new world . There're fourth world shinobi war going on , the five shinobi country have no choice but united together as one to fight against this man that going to take over the world . Kabuto , Orochimaru 's assistant seem to be using Edo Tensei to revive some of the strongest shinobi that once live to defeat the army of reunion of five shinobi village country . That man came in front of me and using that stake to put it on my chest and I heard someone call my name loudly .

" HARUKI ! HARUKI ! HARUKI WAKAHISA ! " I heard a loud voice calling out my name . I feel someone is pinching my cheek and then my ear , this time I have to get up . I open my eyes and realise I was dreaming about that masked man again , with that orange spiral masked man every year , ever seen the Kyuubi has attacked Konoha village . Ever since 3 year ago , Orochimaru was planning to attack Konoha village during the final chunin exam . Sandaime had died because he had to protect the village he loved so dearly . Everyone was so upset about the passing of Sandaime and of course one of the reason is he used to helped our family , he's the only one that make us visible in this village . My parent is different , Wakahisa isn't our real family name in fact it was given by Sandaime to make Konoha village our home . We are not from this world , My father Katsu and my mother Renai was planning to start a new life in a new place , somehow a portal that accidentally cast by their dearly witch friend send them here in front of Konoha Village gate . Well , My mother Renai is a medical shinobi trained by Godaime , the fifth Hokage after the dead of Sandaime . The fourth Hokage was dead by sacrifice himself to save the village , he seem to use the Uzumaki clan seal to seal kyuubi into his own son . Both of them died and they thought their son , Naruto would consider a hero but those villager depise him , he always trying to cause trouble just to make someone asknowledge him . I must have been daydreaming for a few minute , my mother would kill me now if I don't come down to get myself prepare and beside I have order from Godaime today .

" HARUKI ? " that gentle voice but yet I find there're some impatient in this voice . " Yes , Mother . I'm coming . Beside , Mom . I already grown up . " My parent is a immortal , the council , Hokage , Anbu and those who need to know already knew that . " Technically or in teory , you look like you're in early 20 but in fact you 're 16 . I glad you become an Anbu . You 're fast and good in observation . " my mother was smiling when she say that . She look younger than her age , normal children would look and act as their age but as a hybrid of vampire and werewolf and as quarter human in me . I grew up faster than any usual children . I look like 1 year old when I was in fact 6 months old . My mother is a hybrid vampire and my father is a original hybrid vampire . My parent swore to Hokage that they won't hurt the village and the villager . They would accept any punishment if that 're happening . My father in the past is fear by human and even his own kind because he is the original vampire and have werewolf gene in him . His plan was building an army of hybrid until he meet mother and cancel the whole plan of an army and asking for an redemption instead .

My father was helping in resource department . He's good in tracking since he is part werewolf and part vampire . He can eavesdropping from far far away which a normal human can't do and his eyes seem can zoom closer and watch what the target or enemy is doing or planning . My mother can protect and she can shield herself when it's needed . She said that she inherited that special ability from grandmother which I never seen before . I have a twin sister Tamami which also have a unusual ability , she can shield , read mind , all those telepath ability . I can read mind like my sister , I can calm someone down , we can compel someone by making them looking into our eyes and doing It like hypnotize someone what we want them to do or believe . My mother always told me to act normal so that it would cause less fight and even jealousy and maybe hatred toward us . I don't really think that this special ability would cause much attention or interest toward us that we are consider as a threat to others but my mother once experience a almost war that cause between The Volturi and other vampire coven because mistakenly her for an immortal child when she was young . This morning when she call out to me , it sound like i'm not going to com back . I trying to shake that thought away to me and concerntrate on what Godaime going to ask me for a new mission .

I was walking along a quiet street and thinking about the day in academy , I was graduated early when I was 6 , I look like I 'm 11 or 12 years old back then and I was a fast learner . I always looking at someone that was in his 2nd academy years . That blond kids was suppose to consider as a hero because I was the only one excluded sandaime and council to know the truth . He always seem lonely , I was going to talk to him but I was wondering if he could rejected me although he don't know who I really am . Perhap he would rejected me because of who I am , a monster although I was born as a hybrid and not bitten to be a bloodsucker or whatever they call our kind . Although I 'm the only kind that can go under the shade of sunlight , I don't sparkle like my grandfather or wearing a ring on my finger like my father to prevent sunlight . I was perfectly look like any other human being . That blond kid Naruto was now a hero to Konoha village , I 'm glad he work hard to get acknowledge from his own village and even Godaime acknowledge him a lot . I'm always the one who get to see him alone in my mask during my mission but he won't know who I am when we pass by each other .

I reach the building of Hokage office and I make my disappear and appear in front of Godaime .

" Hokage Sama . " I give my bow to my dear village leader of Konoha village . " Haruki , I have a new mission for you . " Godaime was putting both of her hand on the table and staring at him seriously . " Is it about Naruto ? " I sense that that ninja world war is about to begin and 5 kage of shinobi village have been having meeting more often . " I 'm planning to bring Naruto to Raikage 's brother to train him to control kyuubi , so let just said that this is a emergency and you 're the non obvious people that no one in the village know you 're exist before . " my family was pretty good at hiding and avoid some unwanted from some village or famous clan in the village so that no killing plan or anything plan that might hurt us and even village . " Well …I was pretty good at hiding and I always hide my existence and chakra so that no one would feel our existence and beside I'm trained Anbu . " Sandaime was good at choosing me as one of his future Anbu from the moment I was born and I always follow the rule although I always envy that blond kid that always have that carefree and determine spirit in him even though he 's not a strong and powerful shinobi in the world .

" I just received a request that you going to travel to another dimension of the world with different system to find someone named Renesmee Cullen , she's been missing for 12 years . I was thinking maybe you have to join a three squad Team 7 to join this mission . The person who requested live in the world that different from us . 5 days later afternoon , they have a person that known as witch will cast a spell that would open a portal to another world . So You , Kakashi , Sakura , Naruto , Hinata , Shikamaru and Kiba is going to join this mission to find a missing person . "

" Hai , Hokage Sama . " the moment I heard the name Renesmee Cullen , I feel like I was someone close to that name but it's impossible . The name somehow sound foreign to me , it's impossible that I know the name . I feel like I should keep this a secret and told half truth to my mother . My parent would miss me so much , I don't think I can tell them the actual mission . I heard footstep behind me , all the person that involved in this mission is here . I knew them when I already a senior in the academy , because of what I am . I grow faster than a usual children , and of course I 'm just 4 years old when I graduated in Konoha Academy school . I have to lie to them that my age was like 10 or 11 years old . Most of the villager believe what my parents told them , I glad that I don't have to live under pressure or depression like that blonde kids , but he always so confident and optimism about it .

" You are ? An Anbu ? " 5 of those Konoha 11 as people know them as was curious who I am . Kakashi senpai seem surprise to see me though . " Kakashi Senpai ! " I called out to him . " Yo ! " As usual , always carry that orange novel that written by Jiraya sama one of the famous Sanin . " Kakashi sensei , you know him ? " 2 of the girls is blushing and those 3 boys is surprise that Kakashi know him even though he is not in the Anbu team anymore . " That 's a long time ago right ? Haruki " Me and Kakashi the copy ninja with that famous Sharingan sometime been in a mission . " Ahh….Yes . Kakashi Senpai " I said that with that forced smile . " I think I should cover my face or else the girls look like they going to faint soon " I'm embarrassed when I see those girls still blushing and dazzling by me . But one of them like that shinobi that used to be in Team 7 , I think Sakura and Naruto still upset about it . I'm just glad that I have that bright side in me , wanted to help people through their hard times . I just glad that I didn't have expection about being a child prodigy like Uchiha Sasuke . Well , I'm good at pretend to be an adult although my age was actually pre-teen instead of young adult , I'm looking like I'm in my early 20s .

" Well , everyone this is Haruki Wakahisa . We 're going find a person call Renesmee Cullen . It's a strange long name and all of you is going to other dimension of the world to find her . There're going to have some supernatural being that can't be find here . The person that request will have a witch cast a spell to open a portal to enter their world . So All of you going to gather in this building and get already everything and that person is Carlisle Cullen . He's looking for his granddaughter . I hope that everyone of you is safe when searching for her . So 5 days later gather in this building above . Ok , dimiss ! " Godaime isn't unsure if we can come back safely . " Hai . Hokage Sama . "

All of us answer together . " Ehh…..Old woman , Is Carlisle an old man ? " That blonde kid suddenly raise his hand and ask a question . " Nope , apparently not . He's look like an early 30s man . He's actually a vampire . So his granddaughter should be looking more younger than him . "

" Eh…? What's a vampire " Godaime started to sigh loudly . " Haruki , please explain to Naruto please . " Godaime Hokage seem to know I am really good at explain a matter to someone . " Vampire was a bloodsucker and can't come out in the daylight , sleep during day awake during night . Kind of allergic to sunlight and burn under the sun . Vampire can live forever and they are actually immortal . "

" EHHHHHH !? " Those surprise on their look was speechless and priceless . " Well , Mr . Cullen seem to be a vegetarian vampire . they feed on animal . so no worry . beside he's a doctor sort of similar to what our medical nin is doing , treating sick people . " I hope I'm not the only one who excited about this mission .

" Kiba , I think you would love to meet werewolf , half man half wolf , usually they transform into wolf when it's full moon and even shapeshifter that transform into wolf . " I looking at Kiba with his ninja dog Akamaru . " Akamaru barked at Kiba and look jealous . " I don't think so ….. "

After those meeting with Hokage or Godaime . I just exit the hokage office building when I saw my mother standing in front of me with those surprise look on her face . " Mom ? Why are you here ? Why aren't you working in hospital ? " I started to speak when I saw her . " So you receive a mission about finding missing person ? " I wonder how my mother know about this mission .

" Be careful . Haruki . I think me and father and even Tamami is going to miss you when you 're gone for so many days . " She always say that to me when I was away received a new mission and getting ready for a new mission . I guess she just concern about me and I always wonder that she can read mind and all that telepath ability like my grandmother although I never really know what their name and even my father side grandparents . 5 of my mission mate pass by and looking at us , most the village must be envy that my father get to married to her , she is gentle and patience and beautiful and smart .

" Mrs. Wakahisa , Good to see you . Aren't you in hospital ? " Kakashi senpai approached her and wonder why she is here with me . " I just wondering how long will this mission takes and where it is . " I wish Kakashi senpai didn't tell her about where it will take place . " we going to a place that much far away from the Land of Fire it seem . " Kakashi didn't seem to answer my mother 's answer .

" Oh , I better get going now , I need to find some medicine for the patient in the hospital . See you later , Haruki . " She hurried to another direction and Kakashi and the other all headed to their home . Shikamaru seem to be thinking about something , I wonder what is in his mind right now .


	2. Chapter 2

The day had come and all of use is getting ready in the afternoon standing there waiting for something we didn't know what to expect . Naruto started to feel impatient about it . " Why it is so long to open that thing ? " I was wondering the same thing about it . one hour passes , two hour passes and then three hours later , a whirl black cloud like portal started to getting bigger and bigger and then there're green and red light in it . " Ready ? " Asked Kakashi . All of us jump in one by one and then off we go . All we know is our head is spinning round and round making us feeling dizzy . The time in this strange portal making us feel like we already been more than 3 hours but the fact is we just get in the portal for about a few minute .

Suddenly , all of us feel that the portal has stop and then we suddenly appear in a deep forest but somehow I feel like I came here before . And then all those image and reflection in my head suddenly appeared and then my head started to hurt . The rest of them feeling unwell , then there're a pale skin man appeared in front of us . As expected , some of us take out our Kunai get ready to attack the pale skin man . " I don't want to hurt you , just keep your weapon . You must be those Shinobi or ninja , Tsunade Your Village Hokage send to help find my granddaughter . I know her for a very long time , or some of you call her Godaime now . "

" Mr Carlisle Cullen ? " Shikamaru suddenly spoke and said his name . " Yes , I am Carlisle Cullen , the one who request to find Renesmee Cullen . " Carlisle stare at me and realise I look alike like someone he know . " You look just like him and Renesmee . Yes , that thousand years old Hybrid original vampire . they 're married before she disappear and you look just like Edward , Klaus and even Renesmee . Are you related to her ? " I was surprised someone say that to me about the missing person . How could it be possible that I 'm related to that girl the missing half immortal that sound exactly the same kind as my mother .

" No , Mr. Cullen . I don't know you and obviously I don't know your daughter . " Maybe he mistaken me for someone else . But it awkward to know that your granddaughter has a husband that older than her own grandfather . " Oh well , maybe I just miss her . It's impossible that The Volturi take her since she already proven that she's not immortal child . "

" Immortal child ? I know what you are . Mr Cullen . Perhaps in this world not much people know that Ninja do exist especially our kind of ninja . I guess we have to pretend that we 're friend or something . " I was wondering what story we 're going to hear . I 'm curious about everything in this world now .

" I think most of you have many question . I guess we will have to take it slowly and I will introduce to all of you my family and friend that Renesmee know . " Carlisle invited us to his house and some of his family member was gone or went out . I was wondering where is this place .

" Where are we ? Mr . Cullen . " Carlisle was leading us to his house . Sakura and Hinata was admire the scenery of the forest . It was beautiful especially the meadow , it was so familiar to me like I already seen it before . It was like I came here before . " Forks , Washington , America . "

" What is Forg , Washintong , Amerika ?" that blonde kids seem can't pronounce the place propertly . " It's Forks , Washington , America , NARUTO ! " Sakura was annoyed and looking angrily at Naruto . Naruto was frightened and didn't dare to look at Sakura with her powerful strength . The rest of them was sighed and wonder how will them get used to the whole new environment .

The moment they go inside Carlisle 's house . They saw a raven black hair , russet skin with extremely handsome dark good look man was heading their direction . " Carlisle , any news about Nessie ? " Carlisle was shaking his head and then he ask again . " What about Klaus ? They say they 're going for a honeymoon . " And then he saw us . " Who are they ? " Before Carlisle answer his question , he looking at me . " You smell different , you almost the same as her , Nessie has the exact same smell , Who are you ? " I guess all of us should have to introduce ourselves then . " I am Haruki , And this is Kakashi , Sakura , Hinata , Kiba , Shikamaru and Naruto . " " They are ninja that I requested to me an old friend of mine , and she send them here to help us find her . I'm believe we will find her . " " Ok , I going to La push . " When that man going out , He take off his shirt and then suddenly there're a wolf in front of the house and then suddenly it just disappear . " Who is he , Carlisle ? " Kakashi was the captain of this mission . But it seem like they keep on saying I'm looking like Renesmee Cullen . Is she the same kind as my mother ?

" Well , tomorrow night I'm planning to get all of my family member and some wolf pack together to have campfire . I will try to have Bella cook some Japanese dish for you . Hopefully you will know more about the history or legend of this world . It would be interesting and fun . " I'm not sure gathering with full of wolf and bloodsucker is a good idea to me but their kind if different from my father kind so I think it's safe to say that it's alright .

" Sure . We 'll have a lot to learn about this new world , a world that different than our world . " Kakashi agreed to gather with them and find out more and maybe there're some Klue where to find Renesmee . " Kakashi sensei , are we going to stay here ? " That Knuckleheads blonde kid asking Kakashi senpai whether we going to stay at Carlisle 's house . Of course we do . " Of course , Mr . Kakashi , I going to show you the room . I have many spare room as two of my family member isn't living here anymore and most of my family member is in Mystic Fall . My wife Esme is staying with me . We thought that Renesmee and her newly wed husband is going to stay in Mystic Fall but they say they 're going to have a very long honeymoon which not sure whether how long it will take . Last time , they 're in a country called Japan . But they seem to be disappear from there . So…I guess in a few day , I will need to see that guys for making some document that will make all of you travel there . I will going there with you and I have to contact my son and daughter-in-law . I think you would interested in how my granddaughter look like . I have a collection of album of her . " Carlise seem upset about the lost of his granddaughter and his own family member passing and all of us wondering what had happen before his granddaughter went missing and how he and godaime know each other before .

" Well , Tomorrow night , they will coming over here for reunion meeting and they will bring along their friend from Mystic Fall . One of them is the witch and we can start to have a storytelling session while having our dinner . " Carlisle seem excited for tomorrow campfire . They seem to have a strong family bond .

Carlisle is showing us our room , Kakashi and the other boys prefer to be in one room while Sakura and Hinata was in another room . Esme seem busy preparing food for us , Japanese dish and even ramen for Naruto . All of us having a late lunch in a big dining room . " Oh my , this is delicious . " Naruto seem enjoy his bowl of ramen . Kakashi take out his favourite orange book and started to read while the others planning to look around the new environment . " Mr. Cullen , I wonder where's that man heading to when he 's turn into a wolf ? " Shikamaru wanted to know the man who can transform into a wolf and run toward to the forest . " Oh , Jacob was the Alpha the leader of his own pack in La Push . He's a Quileutes , a Native American . A descendant of Spirit Warriors , his great grandfather is the tribal leader of the tribe . " Carlise answers his question and introduce him as Jacob , and his family name was Black . " Well …. All of you are going to listen to many legend and the past of us tomorrow night , I don't want to give too much away so much . " Carlisle continued . " I was planning to explore the place , so wanna come , guys ? " asked Shikamaru . " I'm going to stay here explore this house . Well , report to me if some of you found something . " Kakashi seem wanted to continue reading his favourite novel instead of exploring the place himself . " You mean you want to continue reading ? " Naruto was suspicious about his own sensei intention . " Well , I'm going to … " Kakashi was smiling at us .

We starting to head over to the forest and going to La Push beach and planning to have a hiking trip to the place . On the way to the beach , we spot some wolf in the forest and they 're coming for us . But it 's different from the wolf we saw the man transform into , it's a black wolf and it seem caution and looking at us fiercely . We starting to take out our Kunai and form a circle facing a few wolfs . They wanted to attack us and then another brown wolf junp upon them and stop it kind to attack us . They slowly back off and hide somewhere and then there're man and woman .

" I'm sorry , guys . They 're just being careful , it's been a long time since we have a visitor since you guys is human so it's safe to say that we 're safe at the moment . " the brown wolf seem to be the man we saw just now in Carlisle 's house is Jacob . He stop them just to preventing them to attack us since we going to help Carlisle find Renesmee . " Sam , They 're ninja and they 're here to find Renesmee . Carlisle hired them to be here . WE cannot hurt them " Sam seem to be another Alpha of another pack of wolfs . Jacob used to be the right hand man to him . Now he became Alpha because of Renesmee , I think that 's will be a very long story .

" I am Haruki , they 're Shikamaru , Sakura , Naruto , Kiba , and Hinata . You 're Jacob and he 's Sam . Am I right ? " Jacob was a tall man and have a fit body , Renesmee seem to be like her sister . " Yes , and what are you doing here in the forest ? " I saw them wearing only short and now it's was like Autumn now or in the America they know as Fall . It suppost to be cold but they 're just wearing short instead . " We 're just trying to explore the place and curious about the place that 's all . " Jacob and Sam seem just saw everything we did when we run , our hand was behind and held high , this is how we as a shinobi or ninja run . We could jump higher and some civilian saw us doing so would look like we 're flying .

" How did you guys fly so high on the tree . ? Is it some sort of Ninja skill ? " Sam wonder how we do that and running faster than a usual civilian or human . " We 're trained since we 're young , and we 're trained to control chakra to do like this . " Haruki jump up a tree and was seen standing upside down on a tree branch . and then Naruto trying to show off his signature jutsu Rasengan and the jutsu he usually do . "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu " 3 clone of Naruto appeared in front of them and they 're surprise and shock .

" Alright , Naruto . Enough with showing off your Jutsu . Let continue to explore the place . "

" It remind me that a few year ago when I first met Renesmee 's mother here in the beach and then she trying to make me talking tell scary story about the Cold One . She was sitting there and I was telling her about how my great grandfather making those treaty deal with Carlisle . Look like they 're a different kind of bloodsucker that wouldn't hurt human . They seem nice too . "

" Are you going to tell some scary story about vampire ? " Hinata aske shyly . " No …no …I will leave that to Carlisle or some friend from Mystic Fall . Seem like Klaus 's brother is going to be coming to Forks for reunion . He must be missing his brother a lot . Techincally He's his half brother . He going to tell the whole story tomorrow . " Jacob seem to know a lot about Klaus . Mikaelson and Cullen are in-law and their bond is quite strong and they 're vampire . It's a bit unusual though .

" I wonder how vampire exist and who's the first vampire that ever exist ? " This time Sakura was asking a good question . " Well , I was wondering whether the Volturi or the Mikaelson . I'm going to ask Elijah about this . I'm not quite sure myself . I'm a wolfs myself . Vampire suppost to be our enemy but not The Cullen . We swore to protect them and those who against them . " Jacob was answer Sakura this time . I think most of them didn't see a sliver hair man and even a girl with a pink hair before . My hair was quite common , curly brown hair .


	3. Chapter 3

It's been quite late at night by the time we went back to Cullent resident house from La Push Beach . Haruki really curious about the supernatural being history on this new world , it's really different than the world they 're been living for 16 years . vehicles and those electronic things seem new and dangerous to them . Hinata and Sakura was staring at Esme , Carlisle's wife staring blankly at the HD LCD television that look like sticking on the wall . It's was about a news that reported animal attack that found in Japan this evening . " Animal attack ? Huge bear ? " Hinata and Sakura was both asking curiously . " Would it be wolf pack ? But what are they doing in Japan ? Asked Esme and Carlisle . Suddenly , there're a knock on the door . Carlisle hurried to the door and open it to see it was Jacob Black in the front door . " Seriously , animal attack ? Is that werewolf from Mystic Fall or another area or it's a local werewolf pack that got compel to attack the innocent people in Japan ? Jacob say those words so fast that it seems like he doesn't need to breathe . " Werewolf ? " Kiba and other shinobi was quite shock with the whole matter . Vampire , werewolf and witch and even wizard . What the hell is wrong with this world ? Although their own world is very mess up as well .

" I would like all of you to meet someone who is werewolf and a vampire . " Jacob wink and smirk suddenly . " Hey , Carlisle and Esme , didn't see you in a while . " It's was someone a bit shorter than Jacob and have a more fairer skin than Jacob . " Tyler Lockwood ? Nice to see you . " Carlisle greet back and surprise to see him in this moment and it's was a late night . " I heard that not just Japan , Phoenix , New Orlean as well … I think something wrong with the wolf pack . Well the Alpha and original vampire isn't here anymore . I mean Klaus is somewhere else and isn't in Mystic Fall and New Orlean , Is it someone else behind all this ? Is there something like Original werewolf thing ? " Tyler was once hate Klaus for making him a hybrid vampire but he grateful that he let go of him because of Caroline and the reason is because Klaus doesn't want Renesmee to be upset again .

" I think we can figure it out right , Tyler ? Bonnie can cast some spell to fix this . " Tyler turn around and see Jeremy and Bonnie was there . " Jeremy ? Bonnie ? Jeremy you're alive . Oh My God ! " Tyler was surprised and glad that his friend is alive and he was not dreaming . " Why don't we have some sleep and tomorrow we 're having a history class , well…sort of . " Naruto was frowned when he heard the word " History Class " , he isn't a bright student back then in Konoha academy . Haruki understand what is happening . Some villain is behind all of this sudden attack . Haruki understand too well about Naruto have zero interest in History and he 's always sleep through the Konoha History because he can't stand the boredom of it . " No worry , Naruto . I can assure you that it 's going to be a fun storytelling session since it's about vampire and werewolf . " Haruki wink at his comrade and mission mate of his .

It's 12 midnight everyone was having a good night sleep except Haruki . He was tossing and turning to left and right . He give up and just lying on the bed and staring at the celling and trying to think about his past . Why would the description about his parent is so accurate ? His father Katsu and his mother Renai were both hybrid . His own mate in this mission doesn't know a thing about it , everyone in the village would despise and rejected him if they know that he's a hybrid that is fear by the whole human . Even he walk during daylight , he doesn't sparkle or burn like his kind . Haruki doesn't know the prophecy about miracle child . He's the one the can save his kind and bring peace to it . Haruki thinking about going to the meadow near Cullen resident house , or maybe a forest near by . The moment when he 's thinking , suddenly he appear in the meadow . He didn't know that his own grandparent used to sit in the meadow watching sunlight fall upon them . He sense someone is behind him , He try to ignore it and lying on the meadow and enjoy a quiet night scene in this moment . He knew that that 're silhouette behind him and watching his every move , he try to close his eyes and then he slowly fall asleep . That silhouette step out of the woods and slowly headed toward Haruki . It was a girl with brown eye , brown hair and dark skin just like Jacob and she was sitting down next to Haruki touching his face and forehead . She turn into a wolf and lick his forehead and face . Haruki was already fall into deep sleep and then suddenly he was in his own bedroom with his own male comrade in the room . No one notice that he was gone for a few minutes . The girl was a Quileutes , a shapeshifter or spirit warrior just like Jacob , she is a new member for Jacob wolf pack . She is 16 years old and it was her first time to turn into a wolf . Her parents was descendant of the legendary spirit warrior . Her father is afraid that her daughter will having a hard time going through the phrase of turning into a wolf but she cope it well . When Haruki arrive to Forks , she feel a special connection to him .

It was eight o 'clock in the morning , everyone already wake up and get ready . Kakashi always have that lazy look on his eyes and was seen carry her favourite orange cover novel in the living room . Kiba and Akamaru was going out to have a run since the forest was big enough for them to run far far away and having a good time . Sakura and Hinata was having a good time learning to cook a few dish from Esme and helping to prepare breakfast for us . Naruto was seen bugging Shikamaru about Vampire and Werewolf and even witch and new world that he just learn about . Shikamaru always have his favourite line to answer Naruto . " So troublesome …." Shikamaru let our a sigh and answer his knucklehead comrade and long time friend . " Why don't we just waiting for tonight campfire and listen to whole story instead ? " Shikamaru was getting annoyed by his behavious and said that to him since all of us getting to hear the truth about vampire and werewolf . A pack of wolf suddenly appear and crushes all the tree in forest and then they turn back into their human forms . All of us stop and stare at them and surprise that Jacob pack is here for the breakfast . The pack imitating the sound of wolf howling loudly and look at us wondering why they're staring at them . " Hello , good morning Carlisle and Esme . " Naruto suddenly yell out , " Sugoi ! " the Black Pack member was curious who was the blonde spiky hair kid that yell loudly in Japanese that they don't understand . " Uhh….Who are you ? " Seth ask Naruto . " I am Uzumaki Naruto . " Naruto was the loud one in his own team no matter what situation . " They 're ninja , they're here to help us looking for Renesmee . " Carlisle answer back to the pack member . " I am hungry can we eat yet ? " Seth was like a mini Jacob and making those cute face while asking Esme . " Oh , yes ! Boys and girls , let's eat . " Esme just finish cooking lot of sausages and fried eggs and Sakura and Hinata was help making sandwiches .

An hour later , Naruto was still eating his own breakfast while Kakashi senpai suddenly stand up and said that they need to do some training together and having a horrible stare at Naruto . " Mina , Let's go to the forest and start our training . " Haruki was guessing that it was meant to be having meeting in the forest . Kakashi was spotted eating his breakfast and reading the novel at the same time . Haruki wonder what so good about the novel .

While they were on the way to the forest , Haruki sense that was someone follow them behind . Haruki just pretend no one was following them around and keep on walking to the deep forest and when they reach there . Haruki whisper to all of his comrade including Kakashi to let them know someone that maybe an enemy is following them and might be somewhere in this forest . " Guys , there're someone in the forest following us . " Kakashi have sense some different aura and chakra in this forest . " Come out now , who ever you are ! " Kakashi was shouting toward all the direction . A long hair dark skin girl that look like any other Quileutes tribe . " Who are you ? " Haruki looking at her suspiciously . " My name is Adeline . You must be hired by Carlisle to search for Renesmee . You look just like her and a little bit like Klaus . I wonder are you the one the prophecy that once predicted about miracle child to save all all the supernatural being . " All the people Haruki meet yesterday say he look like Renesmee and Klaus . But his parent name is Renai and Katsu not Renesmee and Klaus although Haruki know that his parent is also a supernatural being and a hybrid kind .

" Haruki , Why all the people that you met say that you like her and Klaus ? Is it possible that you 're related to the person we 're looking for ? " Shikamaru asking and thinking those pieces of puzzle can put into one and maybe Haruki able to find Renesmee . All the boys and even Kakashi was shocked that Adeline was starting to strips her shirt and even her pant off . " What are you doing , Adeline ? " Haruki was asking Adeline and try to close his eyes not to look at her naked body . Adeline was turning into a wolf , a light brown wolf and howling at the sky , running away from their gazed and toward the La Push Beach . " What is these tribe thinking ? " all of them starting to wonder why those native American was having such a weird and odd behavior .

Haruki trying to form a shield with a wide range without the help of hand sign and even chakra because he have the blood of Cullen and Mikaelson clan bloodline . Kakashi was amazed how this young man can do without using too much chakra or even wasting his own chakra . " Eh ? What is this for ? " Naruto asking wondering what is the shield that look like made of fine invisible glass . " To avoid some enemy and while we 're discussing about some secret , no one can hear us no one can sense that we 're here and no one can know our existence in this forest . Quite convenience . "

Naruto started to yelled , " SUGOI ! " Kakashi no longer reading his favourite novel book . He bite his finger and started to perform a jitsu that summon his ninja dog friend . " Pakku , Hello . Can you do me a favor ? " a lazy look on his ninja dog Pakku looking back at Kakashi . " Kakashi , where are we ? I sense a whole different aura and chakra . I can say we 're in a whole new environment . "

" I want you to trace the scent of the werewolf , shapeshifter and vampire . " Kakashi order his fellow ninja dog to trace all the scent of supernatural being they just met this morning . " What the hell is werewolf , shapeshifter and vampire ? I think the scent I just smell is shapeshifter for wolf , am I right ? " the moment Adeline left , and when Paku appear , he just smelled a different chakra . " Yup , Now hurry up . when you 're done , I will going to need you again when we go to Japan . " Paku putting a Yes Sir hand sign and then along with his fellow ninja dog run toward the direction of La Push .

By the time they finish training and meeting , it's already afternoon . Naruto was feeling tired and hungry . " Ramen …..Ramen …I want to eat ramen . " Haruki release the shield and they going back to Cullen resident house . They saw Alice and Jasper was running in their vampire speed collecting a lot of wood in front of Cullen resident . " What is happening , Carlisle ? " Kakashi stand in front and saw Carlisle . " Oh , do you remember we 're having a camp fire and reunion dinner . By the way , the lunch is ready . " Naruto run to the dining room and saw a bowl of ramen with his favourite ingredient in it . " Hey , you must be Naruto . I heard Carlisle talk a lot about you , his old friend send all of you here to search for my daughter . Enjoy your meal . Bella was smiling at him and she look so beautiful and young . All the red eyes vampire , not all of their coven are here . The leader of the coven send their representive to attend the reunion since they 're here to be the witness to help Renesmee . Now they 're here to tell their own story . Witches , shapeshifter of La Push , Werewolf from Mystic Fall , and Vampire from Mystic Fall a different kind of vampire are all here .

Haruki was having his lunch in Cullen resident dining room and he saw Adeline is with Black Pack standing outside the front door . Jacob was taller than her and she look so beautiful . Haruki can look closer to her when he zoom in the scene with his hybrid eyes to look closer . " She is such a beauty isn't it ? Kakashi suddenly appear beside him and say it when he notice Haruki was looking at that girl they met a few hour ago . " What ? " Haruki trying to look at his lunch . " Did you have your lunch , Senpai ? " Kakashi just sit beside him and take out that orange cover novel and ignore Haruki . Haruki just sigh and notice that Kakashi didn't reply him and just reading his own novel . Shikamaru and the other just came in with their lunch . Bella , mother of Renesmee just cook them a Japanese meal . The dining table was shaking like it was earthquake , and then there're twirl and a big wind that came suddenly . " What is happening ? " Naruto was asking Kakashi and looking at Haruki and then Haruki was looking at the others . Sakura going out to the front door , she saw a big twirl wind , an unusual one like it 's going to blow the house away .

Sakura saw there're sand forming like a hand holding the ground and then stood a few people she knew . The alliance of Konoha Village , Gaara , Kankuro , Temari and Tamami . " What the hell is Tamami doing here ? " Haruki was seen standing beside Sakura . " You know the girl ? She look exactly like Mrs . Wakahisa . " Haruki doesn't seem happy but someone must send them here and why would a Sand Village leader KazeKage with Tamami doing here . " Brother ? HARUKI ? " Haruki starting to get annoying when his twin sister is coming here and going to join them for camp fire session . Haruki have no choice but have to question the reason why they're send here since the mission team isn't in any danger . " Yes ? Sister . Tamami , What the hell are you here ? Why are you with the Sand Village siblings ? " Tamami have red brownish hair like Renai , her mother . " Arghh….I was actually on my own mission have to dicuss with Kazekage by Tsunade Sama but I think someone cast a spell to send us here instead . I wonder why ? " Haruki was doubting the real reason why his own sister would be here . She have been so annoying since she was young and still acting the same way although both of them have a same ablity and also in Anbu team . Haruki decided to be a normal Jounin instead and join the mission with Kakashi Senpai .

Tsunade Sama must be telling Kazekage about something . " Tsunade Sama tell me about what you really are . She requested that you and your sister reveal your true identity as a Hybrid . I didn't know you're that powerful ." Gaara that know as the Kazekage talking to Haruki in the dull tone . He know that Gaara isn't the same person he was when he was a first tail beast of jinchuriki . The moment Gaara talking to him , her sister was already forming that shield to prevent someone hearing their conversation . Haruki sigh and nodded agree to what Gaara said .

Now that all of the supernatural and even a new addition member of Shinobi world was arrive in Cullen resident house . The Mikaelson or the original old one was there , the only member now was Elijah and Rebekah . Elijah staring at me and then we met our stare , " You 're ? " the man was polite and look like a noble man to me than a vampire . " I am Elijah , are you Herbert and that sister of you must be Katelyn . " Haruki sigh loudly and try to explain . " Excuse me , Mister . My name is Haruki Wakahisa and my sister is Tamami Wakahisa . Who is Herbert and Katelyn ? " Elijah gasped and apologized that he have mistaken us for his nephew and niece . " Apology accepted . " Said Haruki shortly . Haruki take Tamami and go with his own vampire speed , Their move make every guest in the house curious what they really are if they can run in vampire speed . When they arrive in Haruki 's room . " Let go of me , Brother . " Haruki was eyeing her suspiciously and furiously . " Damn it , Tamami , tell me the real reason why you 're here . ? " Tamami was forced to split the bean now . " Well , It's true that I was on the mission to go to Sand Village to pass the message to Gaara and It was Tsunade sama that told me that Our parent isn't from this world . She told me to find out myself and guess what …. ? " Tamami trying to tease something about it and it make Haruki very impatient and curious what his sister trying to tell him about . " I find something like what they call it a passport , I find out about the true identity What our parent real name are . I find that there're a few stamp on the passport . " Tamami touch her brother hand and trying to project the image that she saw through her mind . " It said Japan on the stamp and New Orlean , French . They 're going a few places . wait …wait …..R-E-N-E-S-M-E-E C-A-R-L-I-E C-U-L-L-E-N , N-I-K-L-A-U-S M-I-K-A-E-L-S-O-N ….." Haruki suddenly gasped and let go of Tamami 's hand . Renesmee Cullen and Niklaus Mikaelson . " What the hell is that ? Did you make it up . You just want me to go home fast right ? " Haruki wanted to think that maybe his own sister was playing a little trick with his mind .

" Believe it or not , It's true and Mom and Dad didn't know it because they 're out to work . I have to went home and pack my own thing before the mission started . Brother , I can't believe the person all of you searching for is beside us . They 're in Konoha village , so I think I am in this mission with you , so you found the person and the mystery about why Mom and Dad is in Konoha , why aren't they in this world , How are they getting in Konoha village . I wonder if Dad know who using Nine tail fox to attack the village . " Haruki have to sitting on the floor staring blankly at the floor , he feel a slightly unwell at the moment . " Tamami , can you please get out of sight . I need time to accept all of this . " Tamami just walk out of the room quickly and going downstair and realise all the vampire , all the supernatural being seem to staring at her . " Is Haruki alright ? " Carlisle asked and concern about what exactly happen between them . " I think Haruki just getting a little angry about me coming here and he feeling a bit unwell . That 's all "

It's been 5 hours since Haruki finding out about what his parent are . He heard a loud noise that sound like glass is breaking on the floor . He quickly walk to the living room with a vampire speed and saw Alice dropping the vase on the floor . He saw Alice was gasping and have that blank look on her eyes . " Alice , something wrong ? " Edward , Renesmee 's father . Haruki 's grandfather is sensing someone they fear is coming toward the house . " The Volturi ….Jane is coming here …. " Alice is shaking and can't understand why one of the Volturi member is coming here .

" Who is the Volturi ? Are they powerful vampire ? " Haruki was wondering why the Cullen family was afraid of them . " If I didn't get there on time a few year ago , We couldn't be alive now . I'm so grateful that we didn't cause a war . Why did Jane coming now ? " Haruki was standing there and move his hand , a Kunai flying on the air out of his back pocket . Everyone in the room was amazed , he using his mind to control and throw the kunai toward the cloak clothing with red eyes girl . The cloak clothing girl with red eyes appeared to be Jane that Alice refer to . She put down the hoodie and starting to speak ,that Kunai stop in front of her . " Herbert ? Katelyn ? If you don't come out now , I will cause the whole vampire in the house some painful experience . " That wicked smile appear on her face . Tamami quickly form a huge shield , the moment when Jane spoken the word " Pain " Every vampire and supernatural being doesn't feel a thing . Jane started to have that frustrated look on her face . " What do you want ? Jane . Leave my kind alone . By the way , My name is Haruki not Herbert . " Haruki was getting so frustrated that everyone he see and met call him that name . He wonder who is Herbert . " Aro send me here to pass this message to you , he used to offer it to your grandfather and your father . He welcome you and your sister to be one of us . " Naruto see the similarity of Cloak clothing girl with Asatsuki the organization that wanted to hunt his beast that seal inside of him . The moment Jane have finish spoken , she just left like she never came or appear before .

The sky has turn dark after Jane left the Cullen resident house . Most of the vampire was sitting around the fire . The wolf pack was sitting in another group enjoying the meal , Shikamaru and Kiba was surprise that the Black pack member can finish a whole chicken . " remind me of Choji . I miss him already . " Shikamaru saying to Kiba . " Yeah ….thing is getting more complicated now . " Both of them just lying on the grass and looking at the sky that full of stars .

" There're those nostalgic feeling about the first time we met , Bella . " Jacob was smiling at Bella and tell her how these campfire is remind him about how they first met . " Everyone …Wanna listen to scary story ? " Everyone was stop and started to pay full attention to Jacob . " Is it about how you 're descentant of Spirit warrior and the cold one story ? " Bella starting to have those flashback to her about the scary story Jacob used to tell her and how she found out about Edward being the cold one which is a vampire .

" It's an old story where we came from , the Quileutes tribe . " Jacob continue . " There're lots of legends , come of them claiming to date back to the flood . you know God send flood trying to destroy everything He created because human didn't obey Him anymore . Supposedly , the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest tress on the mountain to survive like Noah and the Ark . " Jacob was nervous and excited about the storytelling session it seems . " Noah and the Ark ? " the shinobi seem to asking together . " Uhh…..It's was in the bible about how Noah was survived in the flood that God told him to build an Ark that bigger than any ship you see . It can include many male and female of all kind animals . " Jacob continue his story . " There're another legend claims that we descended from wolves – and that the wolves are our brother still . It's against tribal law to kill them . " " SUGOI…" Sakura just have that dead glare at Naruto . Haruki have to laugh when he saw that . " Well …. Then there are stories about the cold one which refers to Vampire . "

" There are stories of The Cold one as old as the wolf legends , and I think I told that before to Bella . According to the legends , My own great-grandfather knew Carlisle , he's the one who make the treaty that kept them off our land But now the treaty is not longer needed as we trusted the Cullen Family so much . " Jacob think he going to have to tell a whole lot more of stories about his own tribe history and legends . " My great – grandfather is a tribal leader , you see , the cold one was suppose to be the natural enemies of the wolf – Well , not thewolf really , but the wolves that turn into men , like our ancestors . Most of you know them as werewolves .

" What's the treaty deal about ? " Haruki asked concern and wanted to learn about the werewolves side of his even though he 's not a shapeshifter himself . " Well … The cold one are traditionally our enemies . But Carlisle and his family are different . They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did . They weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe . So my great-grandfather make a truce with them . If they promise to stay off our land . We will not expose them to the public and so on . I know The Cullen have been moving back and forth to avoid suspicision of others or the civilian to prevent unwanted incident to be happen . " Jacob just have that big smile on his face although he might have been upset that His own imprintee is gone . Jacob was looking at the sky when he finish the first part of the story .

Tamami was grabbing some sausages and some bread when she finish listening to Jacob telling them about their own tribe and legends . Haruki notices that Adeline from the Black pack is staring at him . That girl have a russet-coloured skin in the firelight . It 's almost the same colour as Jacob and all the other pack member . He notices she would blushed when they meet the staring eyes of each other . Adeline had a hard time keeping her eyes aways from him . She looks like she 's been memerised by him . " Well….Do you want to listen to the best part of the story ? Bella used to say I 'm good at telling stories . " Jacob was having that big grins on his face while looking at Bella , his best friend since childhood . " I would love to hear you telling that part about the great Spirit Chief , Taha Aki . " Bella was excited to listening to the story again , she remember sitting with the tribe and listen to Billy , Jacob 's father telling the tales about the Great Spirit Chief in his tribe . It's been a while since she listened to that legends and tales and everything has changed . She wish to sees her daughter again and her powerful Original hybrid son-in-law .

" The Quileutes have been a small people in the beginning , we are still small people but we never disappeared . This is because there has always been magic in our blood . It was always the magic of shape-shifting , actually that came later . First , we were spirit warriors . " Jacob cleared his throat , just like how his father did the time when Billy tell the stories and legends . Although he did not use a deep voice like what his father did in the first time but Jacob trying to use the rich voice to make it as interesting as possible .

" In the beginning , the tribe settled in this harbor and became skilled ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small , and the harbor as rich in fish . There were others who coveted our land , and we were to small to hold it . A larger tribe moved against us , and we took to our ship to escape them .

Kiba , Shikamaru , Naruto , Sakura , Hinata and Kakashi started to have all their ear paying attention to the story that Jacob is telling them now .

" We do not remember who was the first to discover this power , or how it had been used before this crisis . Kaheleha was the first great Spirit Chief in our history . In this emergency , Kaheleha used the magic to defend our land . He and all his warriors left the ship , not their bodies, but their spirits . Their women watched over the bodies and the waves , and the men took their spirits back to our harbor . They could not physically touch the enemy tribe , but they had other ways . "

" The stories tell us that they could blow fierce winds into their enemy 's camp ; they could make a great screaming in the wind that terrified their foes . The stories also tell us that the animals could see the spirit warriors and understand them ; the animals would do their bidding . "

" Kaheleha took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders . This invading tribe had packs of big , thick-furred dogs that they used to pull their sleds in the frozen north . The spirit warriors turned the dogs against their masters and then brought a mighty infestation of bats up from the cliff caverns . They used the screaming wind to aid the dogs in confusing the men . The dogs and bats won . The survors scatted , calling our harbor a cursed place . The dogs ran wild when the spirit warriors released them . The Quileutes returned to their bodies and their wives , victorious . "

" The Other nearby tribes , the Hobs and the Makahs , made treaties with the Quileutes . They wanted nothing to do with our magic . We lived in peace with them . When an enemy came against us , the spirit warriors would drive them off . "

At this time , Akamaru suddenly barked at Jacob because he heard the words " dogs " . " I will take that as you like the story . " Jacob chuckled while looking at Akamaru and Kiba . Kiba seem to be really excited the whole thing about the dogs and thick-furred dogs part . " Akamaru , Calm down let Jacob finish his story . " Kiba trying to make Akamaru control himself from being too excited about it .

" Many generation passed and came the last great Spirit Chief , Taha Aki . He was known for his wisdom . and for being a man if peace . The people lived well and content in his care . But there was one man Utlapa , who was not content . Utlapa was one of Chief Taha Aki 's strongest spirit warriors and a powerful man . Utlapa was a grasping man too . He through that people should use their magic to expand their lands and enslave the Hobs and the Makahs and build an empire . Now when the warriors were their spirit selves , they knew each other's thoughts . Taha Aki saw what Utlapa dreamed and was angry with Utlapa . Taha Aki had commanded him to leave the people and never used his spirit self again . Utlapa was a strong man but chief 's warriors outnumbered him . He had no choice but to leave, The furious outcast hid in the forest nearby , waiting for a chance to get revenge against the chief . "

" Sound like Orochimaru , this man remind me too much someone else too …. " Naruto suddenly mumbled softly to himself . Sakura just have to dead glare at him and suddenly the people around them feel goosebump . _ Can you just keep the thought to yourself , the story is so interesting and you 're interrupting us to listen to the story . _Naruto just answer yes in Japanese to Sakura and continue looking back at Jacob . Jacob have that awkward laugh and started to tell the stories or history about the Great spirit chief in their own tribes .

"Sound like Taha Aki and Our own village leader Hokage have much common , to protect their own people . " Kakashi was smiling while saying this to Jacob .


End file.
